


Мы практически семейная пара

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [47]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Мы практически семейная пара

Планирование было любимым коньком Кроуфорда. В конце концов, он — аналитик, и это его хлеб. От ругани с Шульдихом разумные доводы оракула никогда не спасали.

Всё начиналось с малого, с какой-нибудь незначительной детали, а выливалось в полноценный скандал.

В такие моменты Наое часто жалел о том, что Старейшины на общем собрании Шварц не присутствовали. Их бы оптом хватил сердечный приступ, и их слаженная команда не имела бы более никаких проблем с вышестоящим руководством. Но радужные мечты ими и оставались, а тем временем атмосфера в кабинете поднялась до запредельных высот. Означало это одно — Кроуфорд перешел на примитивный ор:

— …МЫ!

— … практически семейная пара, — выдохнул Наги и, подмигнув Фарфарелло, встал. – Пойдем, мой молочный брат, поиграем в бирюльки.

В повисшей в комнате тишине отчетливо послышался звук захлопывающейся двери.

Телепат покосился на оракула и не удержался от шпильки:

— На десятом году супружеской жизни.

Он-то не понаслышке знал, насколько Кроуфорд боится длительных отношений.


End file.
